biblewikiaorg-20200223-history
Israel (Nation)
Israel, is the nation in which God fulfilled the Abrahamic Covenant through his son Isaac. It is named after Issac's son, Jacob. Israel is the prime nation of the Bible, which its plot centers around. A majority of major people in the Bible originate from Israel. Throughout the Bible Israel sins against God many times and are conquered by enemy nations as punishment, only to be sent a rescuer. The ultimate rescuer of Israel was Jesus Christ whom was God in fully human and deity form. History Pre-Foundation Abrahamic Covenant God covenanted to Abraham, promising that he would have a numerous amount of offspring.Gen 15:4-6 God also foretold to Abraham that his ancestry would be enslaved in another nation for four hundred years (this foreshadowing to being enslaved by the Egyptians).Gen 15:13-16 God also explained to Abraham the promised land that would stretch from the Nile to the Euphrates river that the Israelites would inhabit.Gen 15:18-21 Shortly after the covenant, Sarah the wife of Abraham, concerned with her old age, had Abraham conceive a child with Hagar their servant.Gen 16:1-4 God promised Hagar that her children would be numerous,Gen 16:11-12 but did not fulfill the Abrahamic covenant.Gen 17:21 Eventually Sarah bore a child at old age,Gen 21:1-7 thus beginning an ancestry line to fulfill the covenant. After Abraham had died and Isaac had his own children God reaffirmed the promise made to his father.Gen 26:1-5 Later Isaac gave Jacob (the fulfilling son of Isaac) his blessingGen 27-28 and Jacob eventually bore twelve sons with four mothers.Gen 30 Eventually the descendants of each of Jacob's sons would form the twelve tribes of Israel.Gen 49:2-28Joshua 13:8-32; Josh 14-19; Ezekiel 47:13-23 Several years later God gave Jacob the name of Israel, thus again reaffirming God's covenant with Abraham.Gen 32:27-28; 35:10 Under Egypt Slavery At one point Jacob and his sons moved to Egypt due to a famineGen 47 and eventually had several generations afterwards living in Egypt and had a large population of Israelites living their after sometime.Exo 1:1-6 Israel grew to the point where there was large non-Egyptian ethnicity inhabiting the land as well Egyptians. At this time Israel was ruled under the Egyptian monarchy and was not an independent nation, but rather an ethnical group. The Egyptian monarch, in fear that Israel would aide their enemies in war enslaved the Israelites and ordered that all Hebrew male babies shall be killed upon birth.Exo 1:8-17 The ordering of the death of males was done in order to prevent future men who would could create a military to rebel against the Egyptians. Woman were left alive and therefore it is most likely that the Pharaoh planned for the Hebrew woman to have children with male Egyptians, thus integrating the Hebrew ethnicity into Egyptian society permanently in the far future. One Israelite child named Moses was hidden for a time and was eventually raised by the Pharoah's daughter.Exo 2:1-10 After slaughtering an Egyptian beating a Hebrew, Moses fled to Midian in order to escape prosecution.Exo 2:11-22 Presently, God had not forgotten the people of Israel and the Abrahamic covenantExo 2:23-25 and instructed Moses to return to Egypt to plead for Israel's freedom; God would perform miracles through Moses that would eventually change Ramses (the Pharaoh) mind to free the Israelites.Exo 3-4 After several discussions with Ramses and ten plaguesExo 5-12:1-28 (especially the death of the firstbornExo 12:29) Ramses allowed the Israelites to be freed.Exo 12:30-32 The Exodus The Egyptians became eager to rid of the Israelites out of their land and so the Israelites asked the Egyptians for gold, silver and clothing.Exo 12:33-36 As the Israelites traveled out of Egypt God did not lead the Israelites through the warring land of the Philistines. The Israelites, dressed in armor followed a column of clouds during the day and a mass of fire at night which began leading them to the promised land.Exo 12:21-22 Government Theocracy Mosaic Theocracy Theocracy was Israel's first form of government as independent nation (as beforehand they were an ethnicity enslaved in Egypt). At their time at a Theocracy Israel had little organized government. Religious ceremonies were led and performed by Levitical priests, and God used an appointed leader to lead the nation. At its start as a Theocracy God spoke and gave the laws through Moses. After Moses lead the Israelites under God's authority Joshua succeeded Moses. Israel's Theocracy is historically the only true theocracy as it was the only government ran by a deity. Tribal Theocracy Monarchy Israel became a monarchy after being influenced by foreign nations and want to be like other countries1 Sam 8:5; 20 Laws Recording Israel's laws were given by God through Moses across the last four books of the Pentateuch. Most predominantly the laws are recorded in the Book of Leviticus, which contains most of the specifications from God concerning religious and judicial matters. Sacrificial References Category:Nations Category:Places